The Mercury effect
by Levano
Summary: This is a story i sort of started writing on a whim, i have done a couple of stories before but i really don't think they are good enough to be seen by anyone, so here is my third attempt. I hope you will enjoy this, thanks people
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone in through the large, wall sized window of the captains quarters and straight onto the unmade double bed with its red bedding bearing the Typhoon Raiders logo, the sheets all over one side as if someone had left in a hurry that morning.

On the opposite side of the room stood an open metal door out of which shone the bright, harsh artificial white light that was always found on ships and stations, through the door could be heard the sound of running water.

Suddenly the water stopped and out of the shower cubicle stepped Captain Arius Terrian, he stood there for a few seconds looking round for his towel, he was about 6'6" and thin with well defined muscles. His blonde hair came down just past the tops of his ears and his bright ice blue eyes pierced into the deepest realms of your soul.

Reaching for his towel he pulled it round his waist and walked back into the bedroom still dripping wet, he took one look at the bed and chuckled to himself.

"Didn't even say goodbye," Arius muttered to himself with a deep powerful voice.

He glanced out of the window at the sun.

"Its looks so much bigger here than on Earth," he thought to himself, "but I suppose we are a lot closer to it."

He walked over to the massive window and stared not at the sun, which was filtered enough through all the layers of the glass so as you could look directly at it, but instead looked down to the planet below, the ice cap spreading like a frozen white plague over the very top.

"I will never forget this view," he said a smile creeping up one side of his well defined face.

Glancing over at the digital clock embedded in the wall, he decided it was probably time to get dressed and actually do something that didn't involve a bed and a member of his crew.

He looked around for his fresh uniform, which didn't take him long as it was in the same place it always was, and put it on, he noticed the shirt seemed a little tight round his chest and wondered if all his working out was finally showing.

He made a mental note to request the next size up when they got the next shipment of clothes and walked out the door set in the wall opposite the window.

Stepping out into the corridor he looked left and right wondering which way to go. He could go left, have a jog, go via the crew quarters to find his illusive playmate, and stop by the mess hall before going up to the bridge, or, he could go right and walk round to the bridge stopping at the vending machine to beat a snack out of it and just wait till lunch.

He decided this morning he was well rested enough to warrant a jog so set off left down the corridor heading towards the crew quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Arius jogged through the deserted metal corridors his boots clanging down at every step he was thinking about what he needed to do today.

As the man in charge of this station his duties were numerous but often just for show, for instance today was no exception, he was due down in the maintenance levels around twelve to 'inspect' everything even though most of the time he had no idea what he was being shown.

He trusted his crew to do their jobs right therefore he did not see the need to constantly check up on them, interfering in their days for pointless and irrelevant checks, but in the end he didn't have much choice if he wanted to keep this station.

Fortunately for him the crew shared his views on the checks and usually made them very brief but always just enough to be able to fill out the inspection report that he would inevitably have to fill out later.

As he was deep in thought his pace had quickened without him realising and he soon found himself face to metal with the doors into the ship's mess hall.

He slammed into the very hard, very cold, door and cursed rubbing his nose which had begun to bleed, as the door opened in front of him and he stepped into the large metal box he noticed everyone looking at him.

It took him a second to realise that they all had probably heard the loud crash he had made as he ran into the door and wondered what it was.

"Get on with your breakfast you've not got long left" a womans voice shouted at the assembled crew

As they all returned to their meals and began chatting again the same woman brought Arius a tray with 'breakfast' on it.

Two bits of something that somewhat resembled bread that had been lightly toasted and had had some spread quickly slapped onto it, and a glass of some translucent green liquid.

"I'm starting to think i'd have been better going to the vending machine" Arius aid accepting the tray and eyeing the meal with skepticism "but thanks anyway Lira"

"I figured you'd be coming down to find to find your sleeping partner, and no before you ask i haven't seen the major all morning" Lira replied sitting down at one of the tables with her tray

"I sort of figured you wouldn't have" Arius sighed taking a place on the bench next to his female companion

She was fairly short, only about five and a half feet tall she was one of the shorter crew members but it also meant she was quick, and she kept herself in good shape to make sure that it stayed that way.

Although she spent more time than most other female crew on her appearance she always had a somewhat disheveled look about her, as if she had gotten ready in a rush, but everyone was used to that by now.

She bore several scars from her work and would proudly show them off and tell newcomers the story behind each and every one, the large one down her right arm where she had been attacked while working for the police, the collection of smaller ones on her wrists from where she was held and tortured by terrorists, or, most notably of all, her missing breast, which she had cut off herself when she discovered an alien parasite had made its home in there.

The last one always made Arius cringe to think about it, he wasn't a fan of big macho things like that, preferring to see a doctor before deciding to do anything major to his body.

But it was undeniable that because of her experiences she was the best head of security Arius had ever worked with, dedicated to her job and willing to do anything to make sure it was done right he had learned not to question some of her more...drastic, methods.

As he finished his meal he stood up, bid the captain farewell, and left, through a door on the opposite wall to the one he came in by. This door led out to the main crew quarters where he hoped to find his elusive companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Arius strolled through the crew quarters, glancing in open doors and seeing people getting ready for their day, some half dressed, some in towels, some in nothing.

This didn't surprise him, most of the crew had no qualms with being seen naked, as had been proved many times at the crazy parties they sometimes had where nearly all the crew would end up with very little or no clothes on by the end of the night and they would all wake up in random dorms.

The crew quarters weren't exactly a large area, there was only about fifty crew members for the whole station so they all knew each other, and there wasn't much hiding of relationships or anything with such a small group.

There were a few relationships going on at the minute, mainly between the engineers, all that time in pairs in remote parts of the station, who knows what happens.

Arius smiled to himself as he rounded the final corner, there in front of him was his elusive companion.

"You left very quietly this morning major" Arius said walking up behind the blonde

"Well unlike you i've got alot of work to do this morning" Came the sarcastic reply

"Yes but i never gave you permission to leave" Arius whispered through the long mop of hair covering the majors ear

"Considering i was the one in charge last night i didn't think i needed your permission" the major replied flirtily spinning to lock eyes with Arius

The majors soft amber eyes were set fairly deep in a face wrought with the marks left by work and emotional stress, the two types or marks merging together on a face that belied the majors young age.

"To think you're only twenty-five" Arius said softly, smiling

"To think you're a captain at only thirty" The major retorted

"I suppose you have a point" Arius replied softly, taking the major's hands in his own

The pair stood locked in each others gaze for a minute or two, they weren't sure. But the romanticness if the situation was blown apart when Arius's sister Linera wolf whistled down the corridor to the pair.

"Get a room lovebirds!" she shouted playfully down the metal hall

Arius chuckled slightly before looking down the corridor at his younger sibling laughing. "I'm gonna kill her" he said jokingly then turned back to the major "I'll see you later".

With that he released the majors soft hands planted a kiss on the warm cheek and ran off after his sister who had started to sprint off in the opposite direction.

The major turned round looking at the Captain run, he was so graceful as he ran looking back one last time and slamming into the door his sister had closed behind her.

The major chuckled before heading back to the dorm thinking all the time of Arius that silly blonde, insanely attractive man, HIS insanely attractive man.


End file.
